Heretofore, hog feeders which included a rotatable feed plate typically have a cone shaped baffle to support most of the weight of the feed and to permit the feed plate to rotate under force of the rooting hog. Such a hog feeder construction is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,729,344 and 4,462,338. One problem, however, with current hog feeders which use a rotatable feed plate is that feed near the center of the feed plate is generally stationary. The feed passed to the animal generally falls from the periphery of the feed plate. Therefore, feed near the center of the plate is generally stationary for long periods of time. The stationary feed near the center of the feed plate is highly susceptible to spoilage. Spoiled feed in a feeder leads toward the contamination of the remainder of the feed and possibly even to infection of the feeding animal. Further, if the feeder is to be used for smaller pigs, often the weight of feed on the plate prevents the pigs from moving the plate. This problem can be overcome by limiting the amount of feed in the hopper. However, this solution requires the livestock manager to fill the hopper more often which is undesirable, especially for remote feeder locations.